


血笛（七）

by zhuazhua



Category: captain America and winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua
Summary: 我的血管是一根笛，最长最温柔的笛……





	血笛（七）

七） 本章有叉冬及路人冬*行为 ，非自愿预警，无过程描述，但还是注意避雷！ * * * * * * * 事情发生已经一周了。 一周里史蒂夫一直尴尬得要死，他很想解释，却又无从开口。 更别提巴基前些日子一直睡在他的卧室里，这时候既不能把他赶回沙发上，只能继续躺在一张床上。 准确地说，还是一张被子。他能感觉到小吸血鬼滑凉的躯体近在咫尺，却没理由伸手触碰。巴基没躲着他，当然也没主动凑过来。只是有一天早上醒来的时候他发现对方钻在自己怀里睡得安稳，不加限制时能抓开人类胸膛的小爪子乖乖地抵在他胸前。 史蒂夫一时忘记了两人之间的芥蒂，低头吻他面颊。巴基被他吓醒了，短促地惊叫了一声，犹豫了一会儿，又乖顺地别过头趴在床垫上。 “好几天没做了，那个……轻点，会疼。” 史蒂夫窘得直想转身逃走，“那……第一次疼不疼，那是你的……” “嗯，是的。其实……其实还好啦，只流了一点血。” 史蒂夫默默地往床边缩了缩，他也背过身子，巴基不说话，房间里静得能听到他自己如擂的心跳。 巴基觉得不对劲。史蒂夫这一阵子对他很礼貌，呃，是那种让人不自在的、疏离的礼貌。今天早上他甚至不愿意抱抱自己…… 吸血鬼不怕冷，可这并不妨碍他们向往温暖。火是他们畏惧的，阳光更不用提，最好的选择自然是热血——新鲜的、刚从喉管里喷涌而出的血液。 巴基从前也这么认为，直到那个比他高出半头的金发男孩给了他一个拥抱，幼年的吸血鬼忽然觉得比起血液，那才是世界上最美好的东西。 史蒂夫睡相不好，梦中卷走了大半被子，于是他也没把自己当外人，迷迷糊糊地朝着那一团温暖拱了拱，对方随即回抱了他的整个身体。一夜好眠，可是史蒂夫早上害羞什么呢？吃亏的明明是他，他还没顾上不好意思呢。 史蒂夫不给他吃药了，马鞭草也一并省掉了，巴基为此着实开心了一阵子。这或许意味着史蒂夫开始信任他，并且有耐心哄着他动情，而不是像过去那样借着有药物辅助，一把他扔上床就直奔主题。 呃……有时候甚至不在床上。他想着想着又委屈起来了，还好，史蒂夫看上去在努力变温柔。可他主动暗示对方可以对他亲密一点之后，史蒂夫却毫无反应。两人越来越疏远，连肢体接触也少得可怜。 这还真是不大容易，巴基第一次知道，要是真不想见哪个人，即使你们同在一个屋檐下你也能躲得开。 他花了大约两个星期才弄明白，史蒂夫并非忽然变得羞涩了，他只是……只是不想要他罢了。 “巴基，我和你商量件事情……”那天他忽然这样说。被冷落了许久的小吸血鬼闻言又害怕又隐隐期待，紧张地翕动着鼻翼。 “我想……想搬到楼下去住，我是说，呃，沙发。”他小心观察着对方的脸色，“你先自己睡这里好吗？我会给你腾出来一间地下室，你喜欢……你们吸血鬼喜欢箱子对吗？” 巴基没说话，默默地点了点头。他看着史蒂夫如避蛇蝎般的表情，不禁又羞又怒。既然这么嫌弃我，之前为什么三番两次救我？为什么……他晃了晃脑袋，把那些羞耻的画面赶了出去。 吸血鬼害怕阳光，因此黑暗潮湿的地方对他们来说更安全。可是这并不代表他们真的就喜欢睡在阴冷潮湿的地堡里，在黑黝黝的橡木棺材里入眠。至少巴基从来就不喜欢。 可是那又怎样呢？面前的年轻猎人根本懒得多问他一句，他或许本来就不是认真的，却半强迫半恐吓地让乖巧天真，又一心记挂着他的小吸血鬼献出了自己的一切。 “我所有的热情都是他的。”重逢后第一次被史蒂夫拥入怀抱的时候他这样想，嘴角带着笑意，眼眶却不由得发酸。“我的每一根血管都流淌着对他的爱意，就像一根长长的、抒发着演奏者心事的笛子。” 他们越来越不经常见面，巴基睡得很不安稳，被俘被折磨的经历、被从前的心上人“始乱终弃”，白天里他也不怎么出房门，史蒂夫会一天三次把鲜血放在他的门口，两人总能巧妙地避开与对方直接碰面。 史蒂夫则整天窝在画室里，他笔下的主角现在只剩一个巴基了，每次想要开口解释，吸血鬼那副拒人于千里之外的冷漠神情又把他逼回原地。 两个人都太消沉，这样的情绪使人变得迟钝。他们都在费力地猜测着身边人的心思，却忽略了外来的威胁。 那是一个月圆之夜，一伙狼人忽然来犯，史蒂夫的结界困得住被满身银器压制的吸血鬼，却挡不住红了眼的狼人。 他们是循着巴基的气味赶来的，吸血鬼本来擅长掩盖自己的痕迹——尤其是在这种危险的夜晚，可是巴基没有体力做这些。 一场恶斗，史蒂夫熟悉地形，依仗着结界重伤了三个狼人。可剩下的三个显然更加剽悍，而他已经累得站不稳了。 “带走我吧，不关他的事。”巴基从他身后走了出来。他试图微笑着看向那个颧骨高耸的狼人首领，却被对方眼中充斥的、杀戮的欲望吓得哆嗦了一下。 “回去……快回去。”史蒂夫扶着墙壁颤声说道，他在听到狼嚎的瞬间冲到了巴基栖身的地下室，把对方锁在了里面。 “是吗？”首领并没有像野兽一样丧失理智，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的寒光。“既然你们非亲非故，你为什么这么护着他？” “我没有护着他。”年轻的吸血鬼从未近距离接触过这么多狼人，他抑制住自己转身逃开的欲望，努力挤出一个笑容。 “我只是觉得与其留在这里当这个混蛋的飞机杯，还不如被你们撕碎。”他说着脱下睡衣，露出胸口那两个银色乳环。“你看，我真的受够了。你以为他为什么愿意替我打架？玩不坏还会叫的套子并没那么好找啊。” “你说得轻巧，可是我们的人受伤了。”首领看了看倒在地上的属下，“他拿什么陪？”“嗯哼，这就随你的便了，我倒乐意看你们两边打得鱼死网破。” 狼人首领转了转眼珠，他看着年轻的吸血鬼咽了咽口水。狼人的性欲远比人类强烈，看着面前的天敌，他既厌恶，又油然而生一股凌虐欲。今天性子太急了没顾上隐藏踪迹，他决定等属下养好伤再来解决这个独身的人类。“你过来。” 巴基应声往前跨了两步，史蒂夫扑上去想要拦住他，却被另一个狼人中途截住了缠斗起来。 “走吧，不必理他。”领头的狼人比巴基高出一头还多，干脆把吸血鬼夹在腋下。 “可不可以别在这里撕碎我？”小吸血鬼的声音抖得不像话，对方身上的气味一个劲地往他鼻孔里钻，巴基觉得自己快要窒息了。 “哦，不会在这里的，可爱的小飞机杯。”他狞笑着掐住了吸血鬼的脖子，“天亮还早着呢，我们追了你一晚上，你是不是得款待我们几个小时？” 透过两个隔在中间的狼人，史蒂夫看到刚才还强装镇定的小家伙忽然面露惊惶，他在狼人怀里扭动着想要逃开。 ……吸血鬼不是最放浪不堪的生物吗？为什么他惧怕对方的侵犯远胜于死亡，却容忍自己欺侮了那么久？ “别这样，你直接杀了我吧……再过几小时就天亮了，你可以看着我被阳光烧死！啊……”他的话语忽然被打断，因为领头的狼人探手到他身前，拽住其中一个银环，硬生生从他身上扯了下来。 史蒂夫气得血脉偾张，他看到一汩汩鲜血欢快地涌了出来，巴基绝望地闭上了眼睛。 那张脸……那张脸莫名地熟悉，他想起自己似乎什么时候见过它。 也是这样的一个夜晚，也是被围攻陷入绝境的一个男孩，只是今晚他没能像上次一样保护那个人。 “往后退，如果你不想看我在这儿把他烧死的话。”忘情地舔着流出来的血，首领咧嘴笑了笑，“你的小鬼说谎，他对你来说不仅仅是个杯子吧？”史蒂夫不敢鲁莽，他依言退了几步。 “巴基……”他犹豫着开口，“我是不是……是不是从前见过你？十年前你在哪里？你去过罗马尼亚对吗？” 面如死灰的男孩脸上终于有了一丝活物的痕迹，他猛地睁开眼睛，看过来的眼光出奇温柔。他想起来了，他终于记起来我了，别难过了巴基，他为你流泪了呢…… “没有，我们此前从未见过面。”他不希望史蒂夫为了报仇、或者别的什么事情再来找上这一群狼人。可是想到这里又自嘲地一笑，他又不傻，怎么会呢？ 三个没受伤的狼人搀扶着同伴，挟着他的小吸血鬼，转瞬间就走远了。 史蒂夫看着地上打斗的痕迹，和那个抛在地下的、亮晶晶的小圆环，只想跪着痛哭一场。 人类嘛，总爱在心爱的人离开或者离世后留点东西几年，他留下的难道只是这么一个下流、又深受主人厌恶的玩意儿吗？ 他支撑着站了起来，向山姆的住处奔去。“这几个家伙千万要待在一起聚会喝酒……”他暗暗祷祝。 那伙狼人出奇地好追，他们甚至不愿意走得更远一点。那是一片林间空地，地上铺着柔软的柏树落叶，粗鄙的谩骂声从那里传了过来。 “让让吧，Rumlow！”其中一人说道，“你已经爽了一晚上了，我可是辛辛苦苦把那三个不中用的混蛋先送了回去！” “一起？哦操……该死，我简直要舍不得天一亮就杀掉他了。” 按照来路上的计划，偷袭如期进行。克林特在暗处用煨毒的弓箭远攻，山姆从树顶冲下去，史蒂夫带着剩下的人同时包抄。 其中一个狼人中箭倒地，剩下的两个无心恋战，撇下不省人事的吸血鬼跑远了。 “艹！没骑马过来，我可跑不过他们！罗杰斯你他妈大半夜地叫我们来和狼人决斗，现在总能说是为什么了吧？慢着，这不是巴恩斯家的……”山姆骂骂咧咧讲到一半，忽然住口不谈了，因为史蒂夫抱着被扔在地上的吸血鬼，忽然哭出声来。 吸血鬼的自愈能力和身体状况挂钩，被折磨了一夜的巴基根本无力治愈那些伤口，更何况那是天敌留下的。他浑身上下没有一块完好的地方，上半身被啃咬得鲜血淋漓，另一边的#环也被咬了下来，留下血肉模糊的一团。下半身则更加惨不忍睹，鲜血从私密处流出，一直脚尖，渗入指甲里，大腿上布满了青肿和抓痕。 “天要亮了，再借我两件衣服。”史蒂夫终于强忍着泪水站了起来，他脱下外袍，又接过两件同伴的外衣，尽可能把吸血鬼遮得严严实实，这时候一丝微弱的阳光都能要了他的命。 “让我去，我跑得比你快，你信得过我吗？”Pietro问他。史蒂夫犹豫了几秒钟，理智最终战胜了冲动。 “拜托你……”他觉得自己虚弱得像个一百岁的老人，“拜托你把他安安全全送回去，我们在后面尽量跟着你。” Pietro这辈子都没跑得这么快过，终于，在清晨第一缕阳光从天边透出之前，他赶回了史蒂夫一片狼藉的宅子。


End file.
